Broken
by GoddessofMusic
Summary: Tara's thoughts after she walked out of Buffy's house in Wrecked. One-shot. Song fic. R&R please.


Disclaimer: OK, if you people really thought I owned Buffy do you really think I would be writing this as a fanfic? Because if I did own Buffy (which I don't) I would make this part of the episode. And I never would have killed Tara in season 6 if I did own Buffy. My rant is over. Oh and the song belongs to Seether and Amy Lee.  
  
Takes place during "Wrecked" Tara thoughts after she leaves Buffy's house  
  
Feedback would be nice. How about for every review I give you a virtual cookie?  
  
That way everyone is happy.  
  
_Means thoughts_  
  
**means song**

Stupid fanfiction.net wont let me have my stars and lines. I'm really hateing this.

Tara walked angrily out of Buffy's house. Why can't anyone see that Willow was using too much magic? Why can't't Willow herself see that she was using too much magic? It had to stop. It just had too. _I should be helping her_. Tara thought as she walked down the street. _But I can't help her if she does not admit that she has a problem.  
_  
**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph,  
  
I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**  
Tara walked into her dorm. It felt empty without Willow. She already missed the redhead. Not even a month and she already missed her. Her kisses and touch, the pretty red hair that she loved to play with. Tara sighed and sat down on the bed, picking up a photo of her and Willow from the nightstand. She lay back on the bed and traced Willow's face with her index finger.  
  
**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**  
  
Tara let go of the picture and it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Willow could not understand how Tara felt about the memory spell. What Glory did to her was awful. It made her crazy. She wasn't even able to tell day from night. Everything was dark, it felt like she was caught in this undertow and there was no way she could get out. She felt so lost.  
  
**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**  
  
After Glory Tara was herself again. She had her Willow back, everything was going really well until they brought back Buffy. She should have never let Willow do that spell. It was too powerful for her. Willow was not't ready. If Tara would have never let Willow bring Buffy back, Buffy would still be in Heaven.  
  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**  
When Buffy was brought back that was when everything was starting to get a little rocky. First there was that spell they did to fight the demon that came back with Buffy. Tara felt the magic that went through Willow as she used the spell. The color of her eyes as she finished the spell. Then there was the time when they were looking for Dawn. What in the world made Willow think that it was all right for her to place people in alternate dimensions? Third the spell that Willow put on her to forget about the fight they had that same night was uncalled for. If Willow did not't want to fight anymore she should have waited till morning to talk about things.  
  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
  
Last there was the deal Willow broke. Willow promised she would go a week without magic and she trusted Willow to go through with it. She should have thought otherwise. The spell Willow did backfired and made every one forget who they were. It put everyone in danger, and didn't Willow see it? Didn't Willow see that even though nothing did happen something could have? Willow, why can't you see what you did was wrong? That it hurt me? That you need help and I can't help you if you don't see that there is a problem?  
  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
  
_Willow I miss you._  
  
**You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore**  
  
_I love you._

Fin


End file.
